


Turtles

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Turtles, probably OOC Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Requested on Tumblr by  Anonymous: Imagine going into the woods with Lucifer to look for turtles.





	Turtles

It was a boring day at the bunker and everyone had something to do. Since no research was needed you basically had a day off. But you hadn't made any plans because it was so sudden.

 

Sitting in front of your laptop in the library you scrolled through different sites. Mostly animals but again you got stuck at turtles.

 

You always wanted to have one but it wasn't a good idea in the hunting life. Who would care for it when you can’t?

But at least you wanted to go and see some real turtles. Not just look at photos or videos. Getting time for that was rare and even though you had the time now, you wished someone would go with you, but no one really seemed interested enough to go.

 

Being concentrated with staring at the screen and having your earphones in with your favorite music, you didn't notice Lucifer appear in the room until he tapped your shoulder.

 

“Jesus Christ!” you almost screamed, ripping your earphones out and jumping up.

 

“Nope, guess again.” Lucifer said with a grin. You probably would never get used to having him popping in and out of the bunker at any time, although he lived here for a while and you two actually became good friends.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked a moment later when he noticed you had calmed and sat down again.

 

“I started looking at animals and ended up just looking at turtles again.” you answered.

 

“So you like turtles?” he asked, glancing at the screen of your laptop.

 

“Yeah, but I never got a chance to see some real turtles and I know it's not a good idea having a pet.” you sighed.

 

“Why haven't you told me?”

 

“Because I didn't want to annoy anyone with this, I know how busy everyone is.” you answered.

 

The next thing you noticed was a hand on your shoulder and the sound of snapping fingers. Looking around you, you saw trees all around you and heard birds chirping.

 

“Where are we?” you asked looking up at him.

 

“In the woods, you still want to see some turtles right?” he asked smirking and you nodded. “Well here we are. Be careful looking around for them.”

 

The smile on your face grew when you started to search for them but it was a bit harder than you thought.

 

“Y/N!” you heard Lucifer call and you saw him a few feet away so you went over to him. Since you know turtles can sense their environment you tried to be careful.

 

“Oh you found one!” excited, you knelt beside Lucifer, leaving a bit of distance to the turtle as you watch it crawl over to a bush of berries and start to eat, making you smile.

 

“I think we let that one eat. Let's see if we find others.” Lucifer announced and stood up, holding his hand out to pull you up too.

 

The next hour or so, the two of you walked through the forest looking for more turtles.

 

The afternoon went on and you lost count how many turtles you saw but you were still excited about each you spotted.

 

When it started getting dim, which happened in the woods even kinda quicker, you knew you had to go home soon.

 

“The next one we find has to be the last one for today.” Lucifer said and you found it quicker than you thought and you started watching it for a while.

 

“How about getting home now?” he asked about 10 minutes later.

 

“Unfortunately we have to.” you looked around one last time, already knowing you will miss the peace you had here.

 

“We can come back here anytime.” Lucifer said, making you smile.

 

A snap of his fingers and you were back again in the bunker library.

 

“Still no one back home.” you stated, looking around and walking over to your laptop and closing it.

 

“Thanks for that wonderful day.” you said, turning around to hug Lucifer, smiling.

 

“Anytime.” he smiled back.

 

“I think I'm going to bed now.” grabbing your laptop you yawned. “Who would've thought a day in the forest would make me so tired? Must be the fresh air.” you laughed.

 

“Night, Lucifer.” you said leaving the room and you heard a goodnight from him back to you.

 

 

The next morning you woke up, feeling relaxed when you looked over to the desk in your room, seeing a terrarium standing there.

 

Furrowing your brows you slowly stood up to walk over. Seeing one turtle in there and an envelope in front of it made you even more curious and also a bit confused.

 

Opening it you start reading the letter in it.

 

_Dear Y/N,_

_This little guy in there is now yours. He doesn't have a name yet and that's of course up to you._

_I know you didn't want one because you were worried you can't care for it with the hunting but if you need someone to look after him, I promise I will, so you can have what you wished for so long._

_And by the way, no worries, it isn't a wild one and we can watch the wild ones still at any time._

_-Lucifer_

 

Putting the letter down you couldn't help but smirk watching the little guy crawl through his home.

 

“Thank you, Lucifer.” you said, turning around, this time knowing exactly he was there watching you as he smiled back at you.

 


End file.
